bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kidō
Soifon's new spell Anybody knows a plausible translation? And by the way, "shtotsu" seems fishy to mee, because as far as I know, unless it is an "n", in Japanese there are no 2 consonants following each other, there has to be an "u" between, or some kind of mistyping. Domlith 14:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 14:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds fishy to me too. *The attack is "Shitotsu Sansen" according to the raw, so I added the transliteration and kanji. According to my sources, the best translation I can come up with so far is "Beak Thrust Triple Flash" but I know that's probably wrong. -StrangerAtaru 16:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Bakudo #81: Danku Danku is NOT a forbidden spell. This was a MISTRANSLATION. Stop changing it back. Kido names Since in the English version there is no fix way of naming these attacks, (i.e. Bakudo #1 is refer as Sai, Hado #33 Pale fire crash down, and Hado #31 Shot of red fire Shakuho) I propose we leave the names in theyr original japanese format and then add the Kanji and then the literal translation and the English translation if it is different. WhiteStrike 02:29, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Bakudo #73: translation needed Does anybody know a reasonable translation for this spell? Domlith 11:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sub vs Dub vs Manga I'm seeing different translations in both Kido names and Incantations, which one is the 'right' one? The most widely accepted? Balmung6 22:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Bakudo #9 and Hado #31: source needed Anybody knows the first appearances of these two spells? Hado #31 is used very frequently, but I can't remember when does it appear first? Almost all spells are sourced now, it would be good to also reference these. 17:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Bakudo #9 was first used by Rukia during the fight with Grand Fisher, and I'm not sure if Rukia used it first or if it was during the flashback of Kira, Momo and Renji. WhiteStrike 22:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're right with hado#31, Hinamori uses it in the flashback with the incantation. As for bakudo#9, Rukia recites the incantation during the fight but does not number the spell. Domlith 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I belive that the first time hado#31 was used by rukia kuchiki in the human world after she lost her powers. If memory severs, she drew some kanji into the air and after that fired the kidou --Cyberflame 21:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Healing Kido Under what category would healing kido be under. its obviously an important art so why does it get so little recognition. Is it separate and does it have levels of power like Hado and Bakudo. I get the feeling we should know more about this art and yet we know little. Salubri 20:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Does anybody know who preforms this technique? There's a picture, but with no name, and I can't recognize the person who's doing it. If you know, would you please make an edit. It would be greatly appreciated. Malzzel 9:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Tessai Tsukabishi during the TBtP miniarc Chapter -98. WhiteStrike 01:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The new tables Thank you to whoever added the tables to this page. It looks so much better now. ShotandBotched 00:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Uncategorized number 12. In episode 224, Matsumoto calls it by a different name, could someone please look into it. --Gojita 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Yeah that's right Rangiku called it "Concealing fire" it was laid out as a net, and it also didn't cause any damage until used in conjunction with "shot of red fire" or "Tobiume" otherwise it could be categorized as Binding.--SalmanH 16:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I looked up and this is gonna be a problem. in the anime its #12. Concealing fire. In the manga its apparently the equivalent of #20. Fushibi (prostrated flame). In this case i would obviously give precedence to the manga, Kubo wrote it as #20. Fushibi, i guess they both mean the same thing as far as spell names the only difference is the number. Seeing as Kubo wrote the manga his version carries more weight.Salubri 16:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC)